


The King and I

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Odin!Loki, Post The Dark World, Secret Relationship, devious!Frostiron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Tony's seen his lover. So when he gets pulled across the universe by the king of Asgard, he's more than pleased at the rendezvous.</p><p>Post Thor: The Dark World</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and I

**Author's Note:**

> would you write a frostiron fic where Tony and Loki are having a secret relationship while Loki still rules as “Odin” and they have to sneak back and forth between the realms, sometimes having long waits between meeting? —iamthemanintheironsuit

It has been several months since Tony heard thunder outside his Malibu home. And judging by the weather forecast of a sunny day, it was not an expected storm.

He grinned. About time.

Tony stepped out onto the deck of his lavish home, sipping his drink casually. He didn’t do much else, simply stood outside and enjoyed his drink. Now to see how things would go...

He didn’t have to wait long for something to happen; he could feel the pull tugging at him before he was yanked from his deck.

It was always strange, feeling himself being pulled through time and space itself (alright, so there was no time travel supposedly, but who knew with alien technology?), but Tony was starting to get used to it.

He landed in the Asgardian throne room, on his feet no less, and he hadn’t even spilled his drink. Now _that_ was talent.

The throne room was empty, not a soul could be found.

“How fare thee, Man of Iron?”

Well, maybe one soul.

Tony turned to face the throne, smirking up at the king of Asgard, “I fare quite well, Odinking.” He stifled a snort, taking a drink of his scotch as he walked toward the throne, “And how goes the king business? Oh, you’re getting much better with the intergalactic teleportation travel thing. Didn’t fall flat on my face this time.”

There was a moment when the two stare at each other. Then the king on the throne smirked. “Pity.”

The façade of the old warrior king melted away: white hair darkened to black, a sturdy frame became lean and wiry, wrinkles became smooth and creamy, and the one blinded eye gained sight once more.

Soon it was no longer Odin before Tony, but the very living Loki.

Tony chuckled, “Pity? You want me to fall on my face?” He stepped up to the throne, leaning over Loki’s figure, “I was under the impression that you were rather fond of my face.”

“This is true…” Loki chuckled, curling his long fingers around Tony’s collar and tugging him into a slow and sensual kiss.

Tony smiled into the kiss, running his hand through Loki’s long hair. Their long distance game of stolen kisses and intergalactic travel for secret dates had been going on for nearly a year. There was never any knowing when Loki would show up or when he’d drag Tony across the galaxy.

And Tony loved every moment of it.

“So,” Tony asked, pulling away from the kiss slowly, “how’s business as being King Odin?”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Honestly, not a single person has even _suspsected_ that something is amiss. And Thor…poor Thor is still mourning my death.”

“You could always make a miraculous resurrection.” The billionaire chuckled, sitting on the arm of the throne, “Just imagine the look on his face.”

“Oh yes, and then I’d go right back into my prison cell.” Loki rolled his eyes, “Now, I’m sure we have… _other_ activities in which we can partake in, Anthony.”

Tony grinned, finishing his drink, “Oh, absolutely, your majesty.”


End file.
